heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Jo Nah
|history= * Born on Rimbor, a human Colony planet that once had a native race which went extinct thousands of hears ago. Originally colonized by tomb raiders and artifact thieves, Rimbor became a haven for the seedier side of humanity. * Jo Nah's family is the poorest of the poor in a hive of villainy and treachery. Jo rapidly learned the only way to survive on this world is to become part of a group who can guard each other's backs, so he joined a gang at an early age. * Jo becomes close friends with fellow gang member An Ryn, who is the girlfriend of the gang leader. After an altercation with a rival gang, the gang leader takes An into space to watch a group of Imskan Dragon Hunters go after a spact dragon that had been spotted at the edge of the Rimbor system. * Realizing the danger they are in, Jo takes a small ship and goes after his friends, and places his ship between theirs and the dragon when it lunges at them. His small ship is swallowed whole. Fortunately for him, the dragon Hunters cut him free. * The Space Dragon he was swallowed by was actually not, it was a similar creature called an Ultra Energy Beast. In the belly of the energy beast, Jo was exposed to strange radiation that reacted with his body to give him his powers. * Jo awakened after his rescue to find that he now possessed a portion of the Ultra Energy of the beast, which he could channel in a number of ways to grant him powers similar to those of a Kryptonian, but only one power at a time. * He used his new power to turn his gang into a constructive force, until he met Tinya Wazoo. After assisting her in defeating Sugyn, a member of the Devil's Dozen, she invited him to try out for the Legion. * His assigned task was to go back into the past to Smallville, and use only his vision powers to discover who Superboy was. This was his test because his vision powers were his only powers superior to those of Superboy or Mon-el, and the Legion charter required having at least one unique or superior ability. * After succeeding, he returned to the future and was admitted to the Legion. After a few minor adventures, Jo became the first member of the Legion to be expelled when a police records search seemed to indicate he was an escaped criminal. In reality, he had planted the records as part of a plan to capture a group of alien space raiders. He was reinstated with full honors and rank. * Some time later, An Ryn was murdered and evidence seemed to point strait at Jo. He was actually being framed by Legion enemy Pulsar Stargrave, though for a time it was thought t be Braniac 5 who was the real killer. When the Legion confronted Pulsar Stargrave, Jo was apparently disintegrated, but was really knocked into interplanetary space and lost his memory. * Picked up by Captain Frake's band of pirates, Jo soon discovered that he was not a pirate at heart and threw himself in front of an energy cannon aimed at the Legion Cruiser. The energy blast ricocheted off him and hit the cannon's power source, causing a massive explosion that threw Jo into the time stream, his body coming to rest in the Phantom Zone in the 20th century and his mind somehow transferred to the body of Superboy. * Eventually he was returned to his own body and time and served admirably with the Legion for some time. At one point he and some other Legionaires wound up stranded in Ancient Greece. It was then he discovered that his Ultra powers were not able to breech the time stream, when he failed in his attempt to return the group to the future...though they did manage to root out some Durlans who were impersonating the Greek gods. * Then there came the end, strange shadow demons were attacking everywhere, temporal anomalies was disrupting things at random, and a wave of Antimatter was sweeping across the universe. That is the last thing Jo remembers, there was an explosion while he was fighting some shadow demons and then he was here. He assumes he was caught in a temporal anomaly, and he is not sure his future even exists any longer. }} Category:FC Category:Hero Category:Registered-Codename Category:Character